The invention relates to novel phosphodiesterase inhibitors which are used in the pharmaceutical industry for producing drugs.
Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 1979, Vol. 22, No. 4, pp. 348-352 describes, inter alia, 6,7-dimethoxy-1-phenyl-3,4-dihydroisoquinolines which inhibit cAMP phosphodiesterases better than does the non-specific PDE inhibitor theophylline. In International Patent Application WO 99/44609 fused piperidine substituted arylsulfonamides are disclosed which are said to have potent activity in the treatment of Type II diabetes and obesity.